LOVE
by Dr.McDreamy
Summary: The Sequel To Haunted ]


**Here is the Sequel to Haunted hope you enjoy, update below the lyrics **

**

* * *

****L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can **

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please dont break it  
Love was made for me and you

trumpet instrumental

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please dont break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you

* * *

As Meredith lay her hand on her tiny baby bump that was appearing she smiled, they still had not told anyone, they wanted to get past the three month stage. Derek and her had been going strong for 6 months, they had told everyone about the engagement, but Derek still hadn't bought her the ring, he said he was waiting for the perfect moment and the perfect ring. 

Even though Derek still had his land, he decided to live in an apartment with Mark until his house was built on his land and Meredith stayed as often as she could. It was Christmas and izzie had decided to turn the house into Santa's grotto. Derek had gained back the trust of all of Meredith's friends and they were getting sick of all the late nights.

"I can't take it anymore," Meredith said storming into marks apartment, interrupting them from the game that was on the TV,

"Take what," Derek said pulling her into his lap and kissing her lips softly

"Izzie, you can't even step in our house without Christmas throwing up in your face, I hate all the happiness and all the Christmas Sprit,"

"Oh god Derek is just as bad, he used to bake the Christmas cookies every year," said Mark

"Shut up at least I didn't go around chasing after Santa's helpers in the Grotto, asking them if the wanted to see your…"

"Okay that's enough," said Mark blushing red with embarrassment,

"Any way, can I sleep here tonight," Meredith asked

"Only if Grey sleeps on the couch," said Mark

"Why," said Derek

"I'm tired, I have just worked a 36 hour shift and I have to go in tomorrow at 9, I don't need to hear you and Grey doing the horizontal Salsa," said Mark

"Its mambo, plus Derek pays half the rent and I'm tired and I have to be up at 4am, so no mamboing tonight," said Meredith looking at Mark

"What," said Derek looking upset

"Ha, at least I won't be the only one not getting any around here," said Mark

---------------

When Meredith walked into the bedroom Derek was lying on his bed watching the TV, as Meredith pulled off the baggy t-shirt she had been wearing Derek noticed the baby bump starting to form on her, he crawled up behind her and laid his hand on her stomach,

"Now we can start telling people," said Derek

"Once we have our ultrasound tomorrow, you can shout it from the roof tops," said Meredith giggling slightly

"Don't worry I'm planning too," said Derek

"I love you," said Meredith

"Love You too," said Derek

"And you too," Derek said leaning down and kissing Meredith's stomach

------------------

"So I was thinking we could go to New York this year for Christmas," said Derek

"What," Meredith said as she looked up from the baby magazine she was reading

"Well every year Mark and I go back to New York for Christmas and well since you are my fiancé and you are carrying my child my family kind of need to meet you" said Derek

"Fine, but Mark is going," asked Meredith

"Yes, so you won't be the only Christmas hater there," said Derek

"I do not hate…"

"Meredith Grey," called the nurse

"We'll finish this conversation later," said Meredith

--------

As Meredith lay on the chair the nurse spoke up,

"Today your Dr will be Dr Karev,"

"What," said Meredith confused

"Well since he is the newest OBG/YN resident and he is the only one is since Dr Witham isn't in, today he will be giving you your examination,"

"I guess now is the time for people to find out,"

As Alex walked through the door he was shocked to find Derek and Meredith sitting down,

"I take it your not here for a regular check up then," said Alex

"No I'm three months along," said Meredith smiling

"Well Congratulations," said Alex

"Thanks man," said Derek

"This is going to be cold," Alex said preparing the gel put on her bump

"Okay and here is your baby," Alex said

Suddenly a loud heartbeat gushed the room,

"Is that it," Meredith asked

"Look at her she is so small," said Derek

"Her," Meredith asked wiggling her eyebrows

"Yeah well I think its going to be a girl,"

"Well as long as our baby is healthy then I'm happy," said Meredith who leaned forward to kiss Derek.

"I'll give you two a moment," said Alex leaving the room

_Please Read and Review_


End file.
